In the search for hydrocarbon bearing formations, a well may be drilled and tested prior to completion and production. To determine properties and evaluate a formation after the wellbore is drilled, oilfield service companies offer a multitude of tools and techniques. For example, “wireline” tools may be suspended in the borehole by a cable. Such cables may further include support equipment for the tool, such as associated power, pump, storage, and communication equipment.
A question often sought to be resolved with such tools concerns the fluid hydrocarbon content of selected formations. Fluid sampling tools offer the opportunity to capture fluid samples directly from the formation and isolate them for analysis in-situ or when the tool returns to the surface. Halliburton offers one such tool under the name Reservoir Description Tool or RDT™. Such tools generally operate by pressing a probe against the borehole wall and, through the use of gradually-reduced pressure (i.e., suction), drawing fluid from the surrounding formation. However in some situations, the tool's suction, or even the pressure from the probe, can cause poorly consolidated formations to crumble, yielding sand or other small particulates along with the formation fluid, thus degrading analysis of the formation fluid and/or clogging of the probe or internal flow lines entirely.
Recognizing this hazard, the industry has attempted various solutions including the use of multiple probes and designing tool internals to be extremely robust to the presence of a high percentage of solids in the sample. Yet sampling failures still occur and even better tool performance is sought.
It should be understood, however, that the specific embodiments given in the drawings and detailed description do not limit the disclosure. On the contrary, they provide the foundation for one of ordinary skill to discern the alternative forms, equivalents, and modifications that are encompassed in the scope of the appended claims.